


Good Night and Good Luck

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor wants you to sleep, Connor's a great guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Request - can I request some Connor sneaking into Haileys room in the middle of the night because his best friend (who has a crush on him) can't sleep????





	Good Night and Good Luck

Connor walked by your house. He always snuck out of his house at night and tonight he wanted to see if you were awake. You were. He counted how many times you paced before he got up to your window. 17. He knocked, quietly so that he didn’t wake anyone up.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” He asked climbing in and shutting the window behind him. You made sure that no one heard him before locking your door.

“Why aren’t you?” You crossed your arms. He sat on your bed, having to move a stuffed owl he gave you for your birthday last year. Your entire room was a shrine to your friendship with Connor. Pictures covered one of your walls, Connor’s jacket was on the back of your desk chair, a stack of books which had been annotated by him was sitting on your bedside table. “I can’t sleep, Connor. I haven’t been able to for a week. I don’t know what’s going on.”

Connor gestured for you to sit next to him. “You’re thinking too much. You always get this way towards the end of the semester.” You put your head on his shoulder. He started stroking your arm. Knowing Connor was there made you feel safe and before you knew it you drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, when your alarm went off Connor would be gone. At school, he would pretend it never happened, but he’d be back that night and the next. He would be there as many nights as you would let him, because at least he would get to be near you, even if it’s just for a few fleeting moments.

It had been a couple days. Connor would come in, help you sleep, leave before morning. You had started to become a bit freaked out that he was doing this. Why wouldn’t he stay? Why would he even come over if he didn’t want to sleep at your house?

You walked into school, intent on confronting Connor. When you saw him all of your confidence washed away. You slowly walked toward him. He turned to see you and slammed his locker shut. He looked different than you’d ever seen him before, more human. A look of something washed through his face. Was it fear?

“Connor,” You started, scared. “Why do you keep coming over.” You gathered your courage. “Not that I don’t like it!” You said before he could answer. “I just wanted to know. You keep leaving.”

“I just -” He didn’t finish. The bell rang. “I like you.” He practically ran away.


End file.
